Karaoke Night: Raven and Jinx
by Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick
Summary: Song one: Ordinary day, Vanessa Carlton  Song two: I love you, Avril Lavigne the titans decide to have a karaoke party! please read! its better than you think if you like a lot of fluff!


**Quick Disclaimer: I own nothing **

It was karaoke night at the Titans Tower and they invited every Titan. Starfire and Raven had gone to the mall to get some new outfits, and Raven refused to put hers on until the actual party so she just wore some sweat pants and a navy blue tank top all day.

When the party finally rolled around Bumble bee and Jinx both showed up with Kid Flash's arms around Jinx's shoulders, he walked over to the guys and started talking with them while the girls went to Starfire's room to put on their outfits.

"So what are you wearing Jinx" Bee asked

"This" she held up a hot pink short dress, she quickly put it on, showing how revealing it really was, it stopped at her upper mid thigh, and had only one sleeve and it had a rip on the side that had some string going through it like a corset, it showed off all her curves and her perfect legs, she also had some strappy purple high heels to sort of match yet sort of clash with the dress, her hair was the same except the iron bands that she had to keep her hair up were pink now.

"How bout you miss goth?" Bee asked the Gothic beauty

"Don't call me that, and..." she pulled off her cloak to reveal a just as revealing as Jinx's dress, it was sparkly and had no straps it had a sweet heart neckline, and ended just a little short of where Jinx's did, the middle of her dress had a little slit in it, it stopped just above her bellybutton and showed off all her curves perfectly, she had strappy heels too they were dark blue though, and went all the way up her calf, stopping just before her knee, they all noticed now that Raven had a bellybutton ring, it was a green B with rhinestones around it, Raven was also wearing the penny Beast Boy gave her as a necklace. He hair was curled and in a ponytail. **(Its much longer in this story)**

"Who are you and what have you done with Raven?" Jinx asked

"The Raven you know won't be back for a while, she's... busy" Raven said in a fake evil way...

"Haha, wanna see the dress I picked out, its not as insane as yours but its cute" Bee pulled out a simple yellow dress with a few black lines going down and across it. She had some yellow flats with little bumble bee's on them.

"That's so you bee" Raven commented "but I like it" she smiled

"That's so not you" she gestured to Ravens attire, Raven smirked now

"Alright Star what are you wearing?"

"Yeah even I don't know!" Raven said "and I supposedly helped you pick it out"

"I am wearing this friends!" Star squealed as she pulled out a sexy light pink dress that was not a far out as Jinx but not as simple as Bee's, it was also sparkly like Raven's and she had some short heels on that were also light pink.

"Cute Star" when they were all finished getting dressed they walked into the main room. Everyone was there now having a good time, but they all stopped short when they saw the girls, mainly Raven, but still the rest also.

"Don't you people have things to do?" Raven asked sweetly, the people went back to what they were doing,

"Who are you and what did you do with Raven?" Beast Boy asked when he came up to them with the other boys

"My words exactly!" Jinx raised her hands up for emphasis

"She's right here" Raven said innocently

"This is not Raven, you have a bellybutton ring?" Cyborg was now interested

"Yeah so?" Beast Boy looked at it noticing it was a B

"Why is a green B?" he asked smirking, Raven covered her naval with her arm

"Non of your business grass stain" she spat 

"There's the Raven I know!" Beast Boy joked smiling

"Alright lets get this karaoke night started!" Robin said into a mic, now on stage, everyone cheered "Alright who's going first?" he asked, Jinx raised her hand and stepped onto stage,

"I'll go" she smiled

"Alright give it up for Jinx!" up on stage they got an even better look at her attire.

"This one is for my guy, who could be anywhere at anytime, 'cause he so fast" she smiled and started singing as Cyborg played the music

_Just a day,  
>Just an ordinary day.<br>Just trying to get by.  
>Just a boy,<br>Just an ordinary boy.  
>But he was looking to the sky.<br>And as he asked if I would come along  
>I started to <em>(realize she moved her hand in a circular motion next to her head)  
><em>That everyday he finds<br>Just what he's looking for,  
>Like a shooting star he shines.<em> (she moves her hand in a half circle above her head)

_He said take my hand,_ (she held her hand out face down)  
><em>Live while you can<em> (she pointed to Kid Flash)  
><em>Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand<em> (She held her other hand out face up)

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_ (She pointed to her lips)  
><em>Although they did not feel<br>For I felt what I had not felt before_ (She rubbed up and down her arms)  
><em>And you'd swear those words could heal.<br>And as I looked up into those eyes_ (She pointed to Kid again)  
><em>His vision borrows mine.<br>And I know he's no stranger,_ (She waved her pointer finger in a "No No" way..)  
><em>For I feel I've held him for all of time.<em> (she hugged her self)

_And he said take my hand,_ (She held her hand out)  
><em>Live while you can<br>Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
>In the palm of your hand.<em>

_Please come with me,_ (She pulled her hand closer to her body and curled it in a fist)  
><em>See what I see.<br>Touch the stars for time will not flee._ (She reached up and looked up)  
><em>Time will not flee.<br>Can you see?_ (She held her arms up in a "What?" style)

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream._ (She moved her finger in a circle next to her head)  
><em>As I wake in bed<em> (She put her hand on her head in a fainting way)  
><em>And the boy, that ordinary boy<br>Or was it all in my head?_ (She pointed to her head, and had a "What?" face on)  
><em>Did he asked if I would come along<br>It all seemed so real.  
>But as I looked to the door,<em> (She looked to the side at nothing in particular)  
><em>I saw that boy standing there with a deal.<em>

_And he said take my hand,_ (She held out her hand)  
><em>Live while you can,<br>Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_ (She held her hand face up)  
><em>In the palm of your hand,<em> (She held her other hand face up)  
><em>In the palm of your hand.<em>

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
>Just trying to get by.<br>Just a boy,  
>Just an ordinary boy.<br>But he was looking to the sky. _(She pointed to the sky and looked up at it)

"Well everyone! That was the wonderful Jinx!" As Jinx walked off the stage she walked strait to Kid Flash and whispered in his ear,

"I remember that day perfectly" before kissing his lips quick and sitting on the couch catching her breath, Kid sat next to her taking her hand in his and smiling at her.

"Alright anyone want to go next?" Robin asked, Raven strutted up to the stage and put one hand on her hip saying

"gimme the Mic" Robin handed her the mic and she said "This one's for you Green Bean" she gave him a wink "Play it Cyborg" he hit the play button and she started singing

_I like your smile (She smiled)  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your style (She moved her hands down the side of her body)  
>But that's not why I love you (She made a heart with her hands)<em>

_And I, I like the way  
>You're such a star (She pointed at him)<br>But that's not why I love you (She made a heart with her hands_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? (She pointed to herself)  
>Do you feel what I feel too? (She grabbed the Mic and started walking across the stage)<br>Do you need, do you need me? (She pointed to her then him then back)  
>Do you need me?<em>

_You're so beautiful (She pointed to him)  
>But that's not why I love you (she shook her head as she sang)<br>I'm not sure you know (She pointed to her head)  
>That the reason I love you (She pointed to herself)<em>

_Is you being you, just you (She pointed to him)  
>Yeah, the reason I love you (She put the Mic back on its stand)<br>Is all that we've been through (She put both hands flat on her heart)  
>And that's why I love you (She made a heart with her hands)<em>

_I like the way you misbehave  
>When we get wasted (She put her hands to her lips in a shush gesture earning a gasp from the crowd)<br>But that's not why I love you (She pointed to Beast Boy)_

_And how you keep your cool  
>When I am complicated (She put her hands on her temples acting annoyed)<br>But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? (She rubbed up and down her arms)  
>Do you feel what I feel too?<br>Do you need, do you need me? (She pointed to him then her then back)  
>Do you need me?<em>

_You're so beautiful (She pointed at him but slowly moved her hand to point upwards)  
>But that's not why I love you<br>And I'm not sure you know (She pointed to her head)  
>That the reason I love you<em>

_Is you being you, just you (She pointed to Beast Boy)  
>Yeah, the reason I love you (She nodded)<br>Is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you (She made a heart with her hands)<em>

_Even though we didn't make it through  
>I am always here for you, you<em>

_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you (She made a heart with her hands)<br>I'm not sure you know (She pointed to him then to her head)  
>That the reason I love you (She made a heart with her hands then pointed to him)<em>

_Is you being you, just you (She walked towards him)  
>Yeah, the reason I love you (She grabbed his hand)<br>Is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<em>

_That's why I love you  
>That's why I love you <em>

After the song was over she kissed him passionately and he kissed her back, there were cheers and claps and whistles and congratulations all over the room, they broke apart, looked around, blushed, and hugged each other. 

"I love you Beast Boy" Raven whispered to him

"I love you too Raven" He whispered back they kissed again and sat on the couch next to Kid and Jinx, holding hands.

**I would have written more but its 2 in the morning and its hard writing the actions they do during the song, (The songs are so dang long!) anywaaaay... its just a quick fluff I drempt about and had to write down, so here you are! I had fun dressing Jinx and Raven up, they are my two fav characters, and the pairings are my fav too, hope you liked! **

**You know you wanna**

**click the blue button below!**

**Do it!  
>Stop your cravings!<strong>

**Just do it already!**

**O_O**


End file.
